


flowing motion

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Affection, Artist Kya II, Background Relationships, Bending (Avatar), Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Love, Mommas boy Tenzin, Mostly fluff lol, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Pre-Avatar: Legend of Korra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: The group gathered together as the moon shone down onto them, her warm light embracing them as they breathed in and out. Katara closed her eyes and felt as her power shifted, slightly stronger than in the daytime when the sun was brightest. Now that they were out of the winter, when the sun was only a passerby that came and went quickly, there was less time with the moon when their bending felt the best.Next to Katara, Aang quietly thanked Tui, La, and Yue for blessing them with another wonderful night as they began to help train the children. They didn’t always train at night—and never on a night of a full moon, Katara had made sure that nobody could ever do so—but it never hurt to train while their bending was most powerful.-----------(Or: Katara reassures Kya and Tenzin about some of their worries on the night she goes to out to train the villages waterbenders)
Relationships: Katara & Kya II (Avatar), Katara & Tenzin (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	flowing motion

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of an idea for this for a bit so I hope you all enjoy! Before we start know that Tenzin is 10, Kya is 15, and Bumi is 19.

The group gathered together as the moon shone down onto them, her warm light embracing them as they breathed in and out. Katara closed her eyes and felt as her power shifted, slightly stronger than in the daytime when the sun was brightest. Now that they were out of the winter, when the sun was only a passerby that came and went quickly, there was less time with the moon when their bending felt the best. 

Next to Katara, Aang quietly thanked Tui, La, and Yue for blessing them with another wonderful night as they began to help train the children. They didn’t always train at night—and  _ never  _ on a night of a full moon, Katara had made sure that nobody could ever do so—but it never hurt to train while their bending was most powerful. Katara and Aang began to go around the group, adjusting arms and legs and cheering up children when they got a little too frustrated with themselves. Kya, now fifteen and a marvelous bender, had made a large sculpture of ice in the shape of a polar bear dog, with baring teeth and crouched low, that made some of the younger children laugh and try to climb. 

A few of them tried to make their own, but couldn’t get much more than a crystalized splash or a small misshapen circle that they either bemoaned or excitedly showed each other. Katara complimented each one who tried as she made her way over to Kya, who was staring at the polar bear dog and carefully cracking away at the ice with small movements. 

“This is wonderful Kya.” Katara said with a smile as she placed her hand onto the cold ice of the dog’s snout. “How long have been working on this?”

Her daughter smiled shyly as she answered. “A good while. I wanted to try out in small sculptures first, but being so small it makes it harder. But large stuff like this is a little easier. I wanted to perfect it for when Uncle Sokka visits again. He’s going to love it.” Kya shared Sokka’s love for the arts. She had devoured the books of poetry and short stories that Sokka had published and had written her own that she shared with him. When Kya was thirteen she and Sokka had even painted some official Fire Nation portraits of her cousins, both of which had been lovely. 

Katara grinned and nodded her head. “Oh, yes I’m sure he will.  _ Though _ , your mom may love it even more if you give your Uncle Sokka a good scare with it.” She placed her hands on her hips and couldn’t help but giggle as her daughter gave her an affronted look. Unlike Bumi, who would enjoy teaming up his Katara for a small prank against Sokka, Kya evidently didn’t like the thought of potentially making her uncle scared. 

“No way Mom! I will  _ not  _ help you give Uncle Sokka a heart attack!” Kya crossed her arms and vigorously shook her head.

Katara laughed and brushed back at her hair as she nodded. “Alright, alright.” She quietly watched Kya continue to shave at the ice sculpture, only to hear her daughter curse as she accidentally caused a large crack that cause the whole head to fall off and shatter at their feet. Several children laughed and jumped away before continuing on in their games or training. 

Kya groaned in frustration and crouched down, pressing her face to her knees. “That’s it, I’m a total failure!” 

“Hey now, it’s alright Kya.” Katara bent down next to Kya and rubbed at her back before pressing a small kiss to the side of her daughter’s head. “Don’t beat yourself up on this. There will always be triumphs and missteps. This time you cut just a little too much, and that’s okay. For a few minutes, we had the most wonderful polar bear dog made of ice we could have ever seen. And I’m sure the next will be as great.”

Her daughter turned her head slightly and sniffled as she asked, “Did you really think it was nice?”

“It was beautiful.” 

With that, Katara kissed Kya’s forehead and went off to help some younger children with their forms and encouragement as they attempted the octopus form, with wavering tendrils of three or four arms. To the side, Kya had dissolved her statue into water and had begun to twist the water around her to make her own octopus form as she demonstrated for a few children how to properly move their arms and breathe. Aang was laughing and doing silly movements as a few children challenged him in a fight with their own wavering octopus forms. 

A small movement from the corner of her eye caught Katara’s attention, a small body moving about behind a house. As Katara moved towards the hidden figure, she wondered if one of the children had moved off to be alone to practice, but when she looked back she couldn’t spot anyone who could be missing. So she curiously turned the corner and blinked in shock as she saw Tenzin, small Tenzin with his thick black hair braided behind his back messy because he had to have snuck out of bed to follow them out here, clumsily making waterbending movements. Around him, air seemed to flow in small whirlwinds that quickly got the better of him and rushed away from his hands. 

“Tenzin? What are you doing out here sweetheart?” Katara asked. Her son jumped with a large breathy gasp that caused him to nearly fly, reaching above Katara’s head before he slowly bent the air around him to help lower himself back down. A part of Katara wanted to reach up and pull him tight to her chest, but she knew her baby wouldn’t exactly welcome it when he was trying so hard with his bending skills. “Was that the octopus form?”

Tenzin coughed and tugged at the end of his ponytail as he shrugged. “I—I wanted to see how you guys did your bending. But, I’m not. I’m not a waterbender.”

“So you got out of bed and followed us out here? You know your dad and I wouldn’t mind having you with us.” Katara reached forward and pushed her son’s hair out of his hands and grabbed onto them. His hands were oh so little and always made her want to tear up so she kissed at his fingertips. With his long hair and dark skin, Tenzin looked like any other child in the Southern Water Tribe. “You may not be able to bend water like me or Kya or even your dad, but bending air is very impressive, Tenzin.”

“But—I’m not good at it! And, and I can’t bend air with you or Kya or anyone else. Not like you guys do.” Tenzin crossed his arms and harrumphed as he jutted out his lower lip in a pout. “You all come out here and bend together and have fun. It’s always just me and Dad.”

Katara kissed his fingers again. “I thought you loved spending time with Dad.” 

Her son shifted from foot to foot. “Well, I mean! Yes! I do! But it’s unfair that I can’t bend with you too! I can’t bend air like you bend water! No matter how much I try!” 

Things had been a little bit hard for Tenzin since Bumi had left a few months beforehand for what he had called his “greatest adventure yet.” Katara missed her oldest child, but she knew that Tenzin was having a bit of a rough time adjusting without his older brother around. Even if they would spend some months without seeing each other whether it was because Bumi was visiting Sokka or their cousins, or Tenzin was traveling with Aang to different air temples with Kya in tow from time to time, Bumi had always been around and with a firm address for letters to be sent. He had always been around to cheer on Tenzin whenever he let out even the smallest form of bending. “Is this because you miss your brother Tenzin?”

“No. Yes. I don’t know! I just—maybe if I train more I won’t miss him so much.” Tenzin sniffed and roughly wiped at his eyes. “He didn’t even wake me up to say bye when he left. He said he would.”

Katara blinked back her tears and pushed back at his hair. “Oh Tenzin. Well, next time we see Bumi I give you permission to beat him up a little.” 

Tenzin perked up and grinned as he asked, “Really?”

Katara laughed and nodded. “Just a little. And  _ no _ bending. Now, if you want you can train with us. We still have a few hours left and I’m sure someone here will love to help teach you the octopus form. A lot of the others are still trying their best to get it right, it just takes time and lots of patience, little one.” She smoothed at his hair again as he stood up and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Katara held out her hand for Tenzin to take and he reached forward, only to hesitate as their fingers brushed. 

“But—I’m not a waterbender. I can’t  _ really  _ use the octopus form.” 

And Katara smiled at him. “Tenzin. Every bender can learn a skill from one another. Firebenders take notice of waterbender moves. And waterbenders learn from firebenders. Even your father has learned to adapt forms from other bending styles into his airbending. I’m sure once you get older he’ll show you some of those moves too. So, my little Tenzin, maybe you can train with us to learn the octopus form and make it uniquely Tenzin. An airbending move like no other. Are you coming?” 

His hand fit into hers and she squeezed it as they moved back towards the group. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!! Please leave a comment and a kudos if you do <3


End file.
